Saliendo Juntas
by alex.liu
Summary: One Shot improvisado en VicJORIous Team Colaboracion con: Fer Mc Jade y Tori estan saliendo desde hace algun tiempo, ¿como es su relacion? aqui un pequeño vistazo


**Improvisacion en el grupo VicJORIous Team**

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**Colaboracion con: Fer Mc**

Estaban 2 hermosas chicas mirando el atardecer en la playa con sus pies sumergidos en el agua una de ellas con cabello castaño y otra con cabello negro ambas chicas estabas solo mirando la puesta de sol sin pronunciar palabra, la pelinegra abrazaba por la cintura a la castaña, mientras que la castaña sonreía ampliamente, disfrutando el momento, la pelinegra estaba muy feliz de tener a la chica consigo

"¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que me declaré?" Dijo la chica gótica rompiendo el silencio  
>"como olvidarlo fue de lo más extraño y hermoso que me paso"<br>Ambas sonrieron ante el recuerdo de aquel momento

*FlashBack*

Era ya la hora de salida y la pelinegra había citado a la castaña al salir para hablarle de algo muy importante  
>"Jade de que me querías hablar?"<br>"Bueno...yo...Nada vete a casa Vega"  
>"Vamos dime"<br>"No es nada, ya déjalo"  
>"Dime, dime, dime"<br>La castaña trato de quitarle el café que traía la pelinegra y esta al ver tal acto le derramo todo el café en la cabeza  
>-Me gustas eso era y eres una idiota<br>Dijo mientras la besaba suavemente mostrándole que hablaba enserio

*Fin FlashBack*

La castaña suspiró y llevó una mano a su cabeza, reviviendo el pequeño escozor que sintió ahí hace tiempo.  
>"Qué bien que no estaba tan caliente ese café"<br>La pelinegra rio un poco  
>"No pude evitar tirarte el café encima estaba nerviosa y tú me alteraste un poco, pero no me arrepiento gracias a eso estamos hoy aquí tu y yo juntas" sonrió "maldición Vega me estoy volviendo cursi"<br>Tori rio ligeramente ante las palabras de su novia.  
>"Me agradas cursi" Alzó su vista y besó a la contraria en la mejilla "Aunque hubiese preferido uno de tus típicos comentarios sarcásticos"<br>"Es imposible no amar mis comentarios sarcásticos" se acercó a los labios de su novia y le dio un profundo beso "vamos que tus padres nos esperan a cenar, hoy es el día de decirles que estamos saliendo" suspiro de forma pesada  
>Tori asintió, y ambas se levantaron, entrelazando sus dedos y encaminándose al auto para luego ir a la casa de la castaña.<br>Una vez en el auto la gótica hablo  
>"Como crees que reaccionen tus padres?"<br>Frunciendo los labios, la chica lo pensó un rato.  
>"No sé... pero creo y espero no haya muchos problemas con eso... No quisiera dejarte nunca, ahora que estamos juntas"<p>

"Yo tampoco quiero dejarte nunca" le tomo la mano a su chica "de seguro se sorprenderán al igual que nuestros amigos, lo recuerdas, pero no creo que se opongan"

*FlashBack*

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada, ambas asintiendo a la par. Tori carraspeó un poco, llamando la atención de sus amigos en la mesa.  
>"Vuh... chicos. Quisiera decirles algo. Es respecto a mí y a Jade"<br>Cat sonrió ampliamente "¿Las dos me darán dulces?"  
>Todos le miraron confusos, pero ignoraron el comentario. "No... es que Jade y yo... estamos... saliendo"<br>"¡Oh! Es por eso que ya no han estado peleando tanto. Sí... Beck y yo también hemos estado saliendo" Comentó el chico con el afro.  
>"No, no saliendo Robbie. Te dije que sólo te iba a ayudar con tu tarea de historia"<br>"Oh, pero es lo mismo"  
>"No, no lo es..."<br>"¡HEY! Disculpen, pero aquí Vega trata de decirles que somos novias"  
>Todas callaron, sorprendidos ante la confesión. Unos segundos de incómodo silencio siguieron.<br>"Y bien... ¿qué piensan?" Preguntó Tori, alzando los hombros  
>"A mí me encanta siempre y cuando me den un buen espectáculo" Rex salió con su comentario inoportuno y con un tono retador y pervertido<br>"Ya verás que si" la pelinegra tomo a su chica y la beso  
>todos en la mesa se sorprendieron aun más de lo que ya estaban (si eso era posible)<br>"Yeiii a mí me agrada que estén saliendo pero y mis dulces?"  
>"Toma Cat aquí traigo dulces"<br>"Yeiii gracias Tori"  
>el resto en la mesa no sabía que decir simplemente no se esperaban esto<br>"PERO HABLEN CARAJO" la pelinegra estaba perdiendo los estribos al ver que Tori se empezaba a poner nerviosa por el miedo al rechazo de sus amigos  
>"Oh... pues... es interesante..." Comentó André, sin saber qué decir.<br>"Sí, interesante. Además es bueno que... salgan, así se pelean menos." Corroboró Beck, sonriendo un poco.  
>"Exacto. Y pueden salir, como Beck y yo." Robbie agitó sus hombros, sonriente.<br>"No, no, Robbie. Que no estamos saliendo, entiéndelo. Ni siquiera salimos, simplemente fui a tu casa." Reprochó Beck.  
>Jade bufó y llevo su vaso de café a sus labios "Consíganse un cuarto, tortolos"<br>Robbie sonrió, ignorante ante el significado que el comentario acarreaba "Oh, no es necesario. Tenemos el cuarto de mi casa."  
>André y Tori rieron un poco ante aquella pequeña interacción y comentario.<br>"Usted dos, silencio. Robbie, no digas eso... es más, no digas nada referente a eso."  
>"No entiendo... "Comento Cat, introduciendo un dulce en su boca.<br>"No tienes qué, Cat." Dijo Tori, aun riendo un poco por lo anterior.

*Fin FlashBack*

"Aun no puedo creer que Robbie y Beck al final si terminaran saliendo" la castaña rio un poco  
>"Es algo que se veía venir"<br>"Yo no lo vi venir"  
>"Es porque eres una despistada Vega"<br>Tori puso cara de cachorro regañado ante el comentario de su Novia  
>"Eres una despistada pero igual Te amo y asi tus padres se opongan nunca te dejare"<br>"También te amo Jade"  
>un suave beso en la mejilla y todo dentro del auto se quedó en silencio hasta llegar a casa de los Vega<br>La castaña abrió la puerta y entro a su casa y Noto a su padre viendo televisión y a su madre en la cocina  
>"mama, papa ya llegue"<br>"Hola Tori y Hola Jade pasen"  
>la señora vega les dio un vaso de jugo a ambas chicas para que se encontraban en la sala de estar<br>"Bueno chicas hay algo que nos quieran decir?" dijo el señor vega en tono serio  
>Tori lamió un poco sus labios, nerviosa, antes de tomar asiento en el sofá contrario, Jade siguiéndole.<br>"Si... verán... Ya ven que he estado saliendo muy seguido con Jade, ¿no?"  
>Ambos asintieron. "Sí... porque han estado teniendo muchos proyectos juntas, ¿no?" La madre de Tori tomó asiento junto a su esposo, pasándole un café.<br>"En parte es por eso... pero también es porque... un... me agrada Jade."  
>"Bueno hija, es común que quieras pasar tiempo con alguien si te agrada."<br>Jade y Tori intercambiaron una mirada, antes de ambas beber de su vaso, incómodas.  
>"Ohm... bueno, sí. Pero... lo que quiero decir es que... estamos saliendo. Como novias."<br>"Oh. Bueno..." Los padres de Tori intercambiaron miradas. "Cariño eso es..."  
>"Bueno eso...es...sinceramente hija no me lo esperaba" interrumpió el señor vega el comentario de su esposa<br>Tori estaba a punto de llorar ya que sentía que había defraudado a sus padres  
>"Calma mi princesa no llores" la gótica le susurro al oído intentando que se calmara mientras la abrazaba y con su otra mano la entrelazaba con la de Tori<br>"Hija tú quieres a Jade?" la castaña solo asintió "ella te hace feliz?" la chica volvió a asentir  
>"Jade tu estas segura de que quieres a mi hija?"<br>"No solo la quiero Señora Vega yo amo a su hija" el tono de Jade reflejaba clara seguridad de lo que decía  
>"Bueno hija no me lo esperaba pero...me alegro por ustedes...Jade pero ya sabes si le haces algo a mi hija..." el señor vega solo señalo discretamente su arma<br>"Bueno chicas la cena estará lista en 15 minutos si quieres puedes subir a tu habitación Tori"  
>"Pero con la puerta abierta" dijo el señor vega aun con tono serio<br>Tori sonrió ampliamente, secando las lágrimas que casi derramaba de sus ojos.  
>"Gracias." Tori se paró, dirigiendo a su novia a su habitación.<br>"¡Con la puerta abierta, eh!"  
>"Me aseguraré de eso, señor Vega. Con permiso"<br>Las dos chicas entraron a la habitación de la castaña, la pelinegra procurando dejar la puerta abierta, después de todo, no quería quedar mal con sus suegros.  
>"Te dije que todo saldría bien, Tori"<br>La susodicha le miró, bufando con incredulidad "Nunca me dijiste eso, Jade."  
>"Pero... estaba implícito, ¿no? O al menos lo pensé"<br>Tori rodó los ojos, antes de tomar asiento en su cama junto a su novia.  
>Jade tomo el rostro de Tori con mucho cuidado y le deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla, luego otro en la frente, luego otro en sus labios y volvió a la mejilla y asi le lleno de besos todo su rostro hasta que la castaña estuvo muy sonrojada<br>"Diablos Vega enserio me pones cursi"  
>esta solo rio y abrazo fuertemente a jade mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho<br>"Sabes nunca creí poder estar asi contigo es como un sueño hecho realidad"  
>"Lo sé es lo mejor que hay, nada como tener a la chica más dulce, hermosa y bobita de todo H.A como tu novia es algo tan...surreal"<br>"A veces tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño" la castaña puso una mueca de tristeza  
>"Un sueño no haría esto..." y otro beso llego a los labios de besos y cosquillas<br>"ajajay….basta….Jade…no más….cosquillas" la castaña decía entre risas  
>"Vale te dejo de hacer cosquillas siempre y cuando me des un beso" el tono de voz de Jade era provocativo<br>Tori la beso dulcemente pero ese beso tierno pronto dejaría de serlo Jade rozo su lengua con el labio inferior de la castaña pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el beso, permiso que fue concedido de inmediato, ambas chicas se besaban apasionadamente y ya Tori estaba acostada en su cama con Jade sobre ella  
>"Te amo princesa" un susurro salió de la boca de la pelinegra la cual se dirigía a besar el cuello de su novia<br>"Interrumpo algo?"  
>Ambas chicas se separaron rápidamente<br>"No papa"  
>"Miren chicas no les voy a decir que hacer y que no ya son adultas para saber que hacer pero por favor respeten la casa o a nosotros y cierren la puerta cuando…"<br>"Papaaaaaa!"

La cena transcurrió con normalidad todos estaban sentados a la mesa mientras hablaban de temas triviales

"Jade ¿tu familia sabe que estas saliendo con Tori"  
>"Emmm…si…y no lo tomaron nada bien"<p>

*FlashBack*

"Jadelyn West me vas a explicar que hacías besando a esa mocosa" el hombre de traje señalo a Tori luego de que encontrara a su hija besándola en la sala de su casa  
>"No le digas asi"<br>"Le digo como me dé la gana Jadelyn" el hombre estaba furioso "nunca creí que fueras ese tipo de enferma, que clase de joven decente se besa con otra mujer"  
>"Tu hija se besa con otra mujer y ve a decirle enferma a tu madre maldito viejo"<br>"Te vas ya mismo de mi casa no te quiero ver más por aquí, yo no tendré una hija En-fer-ma"  
>"Nada me alegra más que irme de este infierno"<p>

*Fin FlashBack*

"Ahora estoy viviendo con mi madre en su casa"  
>"Tu padre no debió actuar asi, es algo complicado asimilar la noticia pero no debió hacerlo" la señora Vega decía con mucha calma<br>"Bueno es el problema de él no mío"

La cena concluyo con normalidad eran cerca de las 11pm y Jade ya se disponía a marcharse a su casa  
>"Jade porque no te quedas a dormir a esta hora no es conveniente que conduzcas sola" la señora vega tenía algo de razón, podía ser peligroso<br>"Si usted me lo permite me quedare encantada"  
>"Claro, Tori llévala al cuarto de Invitados y préstale alguna de tus pijamas para que se ponga cómoda"<p>

al ser las 12mn todos se encontraban dormidos salvo Tori y Jade las cuales estaban acostadas una al lado de la otra ya que Tori no aguanto más tener a su novia en el cuarto de invitados sola y decidió ir con ella

"Todo resulto mejor de lo que esperaba" La castaña suspiro aliviada  
>"Salió muy bien ahora pequeña a dormir"<br>"Te amo Jade gracias por estar conmigo"  
>"Te amo más Tori, mi Tori "<p>

Ambas se dieron un tierno beso y se durmiera abrazadas

Gracias por leer espero les gustara n.n

Gracias a mi super colaboradora para escribir esto Fer Mc :3


End file.
